Disillusion
by Kowareta-katana
Summary: Hidaka Ken's framed for killing someone he didn't. But justice is blind now, and Ken gets sent to jail. In there, he meets some very interesting people...RanxKen, and hints of OmixNagi. "In this society...intelligence is only but a facade..."


**Disillusion**

Disclaimer: I'll never own this series. It amuses me how much people want to.  

Notes: A brief outline so people will understand what I'm doing here. For starters, I'm throwing Ken into jail. WAIT. It's not what you think. He's framed okay? Of course, the story doesn't take place if there aren't interesting people to meet…uh…in jail. Forgive my poor summary skills. Basically, the warnings are all done in the first chapter and here's my first and foremost warning: This is _yaoi_. (Frankly, it makes me wonder if I still need to make this warning. Firstly, the only pairings in WeiB you can ever make are _yaoi_ pairings, unless you counted Nagi and Tot.)

Second warning: I've never been to jail. -_- So, if some things don't seem right, don't hesitate to tell me. Some stuff are made for my own purposes, things that might not happen in real life, but no worries, I'm not making it extreme till it's unbelievable. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I enjoyed the plotting. 

Chapter One: Lies

**********************

The stiff silence thrived in the courtroom. Tension was thick as a man in a black suit flicked open a folded piece of paper. It was strange, how something like flipping open a piece of white paper could grab the attention of so many people. 

But it did, and some even gripped the arms of the chairs they sat on in anticipation. The man cleared his throat and started in an even, clear voice.

"The jury finds the defendant," He paused, his eyes sweeping across the faces not more than a meter away from him, finally stopping on one. "Guilty of murder in the second degree." The man observed as the face in his line of vision turned deathly pale. He quickly shifted his gaze and bowed slightly. And he took his leave, where at the same time noise finally rose again from the crowd in the public's stand. 

"NO!" A voice shot like a bullet through all the noise. It came from the chocolate brown haired defendant-pronounced-murderer. 

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!!" He screamed in desperation. The judge watched with a slight frown as the nineteen year old 'convict' suddenly rushed towards the public stand, pointing a shaky finger at a certain black haired 'civilian'.

The civilian only managed to look slightly amused as he faced the barrage of accusation that was spat at his face.

"YOU!! Why must you do this to me? WHY MUST YOU FRAME ME??" 

The judge hastily banged the mallet. "Order in the court!" 

No sooner had he shouted the phrase, two men in blue uniforms, the supposed upholders of the law grabbed the young offender by the arms and using anything but gentleness to take him out of the courtroom. 

If justice was ever blind, it was now as all but one never chanced to see the diabolical small grin the black haired civilian allowed himself to slide. The man took off his glasses, drawing a silk handkerchief from one of the pockets in his white business suit. He slowly wiped the glass while basking in the satisfaction of watching the brown haired youngster being dragged away. As soon as the brown hair disappeared from his view, the black haired man slipped his glasses back on. 

"Why, Ken?" He whispered almost inaudibly. "Why else do you think?" He allowed another small evil grin to grace his handsome features before leaving the courtroom along with other civilians.

                                                                                                                                    ******************

Omi's fingernails dug so deeply into his own skin that he swore blood would be dripping out by now. Needless to say, he was terribly livid with anger. Society is pathetic, Omi realized; intelligence was a façade, something there just to hide the actual stupidity of humans. 

"Fuck that Crawford." Omi hissed out as he caught sight of Crawford's satisfied smirk. Even as Ken was being taken further away, his screams of agony never failed to reach Omi's ears. Omi wondered, in a short moment, if the civilians were deaf as well. Brushing the certain thought away, Omi's gaze iced over as it was fixed on a hand clutching his arm. 

"_Yuriko," Omi's voice was glacial as he acknowledged the older girl with a slight emphasis. "Let go of me." _

The girl's red-rimmed gaze fell on Crawford who was wiping his glasses, but only for a very short while. Her gaze soon turned to Omi, eyes clouded with uncertainty. 

"You're not going to…do something…st…_bad, are you?" Her voice shook slightly. _

Omi felt himself getting disgusted at her. "I'm _sixteen, I know when I shouldn't run across and give an asshole a piece of my mind even if I wanted to." _

Yuriko hesitated. She glanced up at the cold eyes of her brother and felt an involuntary pain stab her heart. Yet her mind was racing different thoughts. Her brother had a temperament that no one could understand, save Ken. Her suspicion was reflected in her eyes and she felt an unknown pressing urge to tighten her grip on his hand. 

Omi was overwhelmed by another wave of disgust. This girl was his sister, yet there were things she had done which he had found unforgivable. 

"Yuriko, let go. You know very well that I could always wrench away from this grip of yours if I wanted to." 

She flinched and let go at his words. "You could try to be more polite. I was trying to help you." She murmured. 

"I have to go." Omi said stiffly. He knew she cared, yet there was something preventing him from returning this love. 

"You blame me?" She whispered in a voice almost inaudible. 

Omi looked back at her, "You're the one who's blaming. You're blaming _Ken."_

"I'm…I'm not!" 

"Tell me, _sister, that you do not feel that Ken murdered Kase." _

"I…"  She sat, her mouth agape, feeling the need to voice the words to deny the accusation, yet she found none.

Omi threw her another look of disgust before he swept out of the court room. 

Yuriko sat, oblivious to her surroundings, feeling painfully, the need to cry, yet no tears could come.

                                                                                                                                    **************************

Bradley Crawford sat with his right leg crossed over his left. He slowly swirled the red liquid in the glass goblet he held as he observed his surroundings for the sixth time. Plush, irritatingly soft chairs that made you feel like you were sinking whenever you sat on them; soft orange lighting; typical carved-oak table with a tray of selected sweets; and perhaps something that wasn't always there: A bottle of red wine and two glasses. 

Crawford's gaze remained on the lights for a short while, feeling satisfied to let the coloured spots dance in front of his eyes. However, there is no way the human eye could stand staring at a light source for too long, and Crawford, feeling the sting, reluctantly shifted his gaze away, opting to look at the swirling red liquid instead.

"Mr Crawford?" 

Crawford looked up from the red swirl to fix his gaze on a lady in an (in his opinion) overly tight business suit with a skirt that never fully covered her thighs. Crawford had to suppress a snort. The whole outfit made her look like a cow in tights. 

"You may see Mr. Takatori now." She said, her voice slightly nasal, flashing Crawford what she hoped was a sexy smile. 

Crawford's insides filled with disgust. He hated it when women threw themselves at him. If he was optimistic, the endless flirting from women would serve as an encouragement to his ego. However, Crawford wasn't an optimist. It didn't really matter what women thought of him, he just wish all the female population, like the particular cow in front of him would all just burn up right then and there and DIE. (The author does not take part in any of Crawford's ways of thinking.) 

He hastily stuffed the disgust to the pit of his stomach before flashing a small practiced smile. Or what he hoped wasn't one in which disgust was written all over his face. "I see." 

"Shall I escort you in, Mr. Crawford?" The woman voiced sultrily, putting a hand, with hot pink varnished fingernails, lightly on his shoulder. It was either he was a fantastic actor or she was fantastically daft for her age. Crawford didn't know which one to hope for, but in any case, she was going too far. 

His gaze turned slightly cold as he brushed off her hand. "I've been here many times, Miss Rinoa (Heh, no prizes for realizing why) I can _escort _myself in." 

Crawford walked away from her, but still catching with the corner of his eye; the woman's face turn from plain surprise, to one of venom. He grinned to himself, feeling absolutely no remorse in rejecting her. He was never one to who preferred women anyway.

 He scaled down a long walkway, dimly lit, most of the lights came in form of spotlights, and these spotlights were more intent on focusing their light on pictures other than humans. Not that some humans minded, and Crawford belonged to one of those kinds. He soon reached the end of the hallway, coming to a stop in front of a door. Crawford looked indifferently at the gold plate on the door, musing at how pathetic it really was, before he opened the door. As soon as the door creaked open, Crawford was met with a low, "Bradley!" exclamation.  Inwardly, he cursed the person who dared use his name, but his face remained a mask for his true feelings. 

"You're in good moods today, Takatori-san." Crawford commented without a real smile.  A figure leaned forward in his chair, placing his arms on the table in front of him. 

"Ah," Takatori Reiji said steepling his fingers. "I am. You know me well Bradley." Takatori noted, raising a sharp gaze to Crawford's face. 

"Not as well as you do." Crawford countered smoothly.

Takatori laughed and Crawford winced slightly at the tone.

"The verdict has been issued already, isn't it?"  Takatori stopped the laughter, fixing his unflinching gaze on Crawford. 

"Yes, 15 years." Crawford replied emotionlessly.  

"You learn fast, Bradley."

"Thank you. However, the results were not as good as yours four years ago Takatori-san." 

" Four years ago…" Takatori's gaze turned to one of triumph. 

"Yes," Crawford continued, "You landed him 20 years in jail." 

"His brother was a fool, and he as well." 

There was a slight silence, before Takatori questioned again, however his gaze was a curious one.  "Bradley."

"Yes?" 

"Wasn't he someone you loved?" 

Crawford smiled coldly. "Hardly, more of a toy if you_'d_ like. He deserved his fifteen years." 

"Was he?" An odd flash of light crossed Takatori's eyes. "Not because he rejected you, Bradley?" 

Crawford stiffened slightly before smiling lightly with no real emotion. "That might have been one of the reasons as well." 

Takatori laughed again, the phoniness not leaving his expression or tone never any less than before. "You learn well, Bradley." __

Crawford smiled with forced graciousness. "Thank you, Takatori-san." 

"You may go." 

Crawford bowed slightly and made his exit.  As soon as the door closed, Crawford's faced turned to one of pure rage. 

"Someday, You'll go down and when that happens, I'll be there laughing. You WILL go down, and I'll be the one to cause it!"Crawford hissed under his breath. " And when that time comes, you will grovel at my feet and I'll treat you no better than a dog." __

His face twisted in cruel satisfaction.

                                                                                                                                    *********************

Youji cursed loudly as he slammed a palm down on the honk. "Inconsiderate bunch of glarin' idiots." He glared at the crowds of people that walked leisurely across the road, oblivious to the cars on the road. 

Cold weather, crowded lanes of people due to winter sales and stiff traffic did not give Youji a good mood. Top that with the fact that he woke up later than usual in the morning and he was currently 10 minutes late for work. 

The crowd finally cleared and Youji sighed with relief. His eyebrows drew down in determination as he quickly revved up the engine of his car, and started zigzagging through the long train of cars, blatantly ignoring the honks of displeasure directed at him. 

He finally skidded into the employees car park of the High Court, and jumped out of the car. He slammed the door shut before running up a flight of stairs like there was no tomorrow. 

He reached the door that had a sign [EMPLOYEES ONLY] and quickly slammed it open. A couple of bewildered faces stared up at him, including one that was black with rage. 

Youji looked at his superior's face and grinned sheepishly, holding up a carton. "Uh, donuts?" 

"KUDOU!!" The superior's face didn't look any less pissed. He stalked up in front of Youji. "You're twenty F******G minutes late!!" 

"Well, uh sir, you see, there was this big traffic jam, what with winter sales…" 

"KUDOU!!!" The sharp voice interrupted Youji's explanation. "By WHEN were you supposed to be back?" 

"Uh, 2 sharp sir." 

"You're darn right!! And it's 2.20 NOW." 

Youji opened his mouth to speak but the sharp voice interrupted again. "I want no excuses you hear me? The next time this happens, you will graciously accept a kick on that ass of yours out of here!" 

Youji winced slightly at the spit that flew in his direction. "Yes sir." He replied grudgingly.

"I CAN'T hear you!" 

"YES SIR!" Youji said, standing mockingly straight. 

"THAT'S GOOD." More spit flew. "Now, I want YOUR ASS down and waiting outside the convict's changing room!" 

"Another convict, sir?" 

"OF COURSE." The man said as he wrenched open the door Youji had come in from. "Don't know what RUNS in those stupid people's minds." He muttered savagely as he left, slamming the door shut. 

There was a silence that hung in the air, with only the boots of the supervisor resounding from outside. However, as soon as the footsteps were too far away to be heard, the little room burst with sounds of laughter. 

"Oh Youji man, you got it big this time!" A brown haired person in uniformed commented as he laughed out loud. 

Youji grimaced. "I DID hope he wasn't gonna hang around." 

"Oh, he camped here for you, that he did!" Another blond haired person said. 

"Ah shut up Nakanatsu." Youji grinned as he threw the group of five men the box of donuts. 

Youji turned his attention to changing into his uniform. 

"Hey Youji, you heard about the new convict?" Nakatnatsu asked with his mouth full.

"Damn Nakanatsu! Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting." Youji directed a grimace as he finished putting on the last of his uniform. 

"Just answer the question." 

"No, what's so f*****g interesting about a convict?" 

"Heard he's only nineteen." 

Youji slammed his locker door shut. "You have got to be kidding! There's no convict who's only nineteen around here." 

"I'm dead serious Kudou. I was there. Damn young boy." 

Youji twisted his hair, stuffing it under his officer's cap, his face growing dark. "What'd he do?" 

"Killed someone. Another 20-odd year old guy." 

"Another one…"  Youji murmured.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" The blond looked truly confused. 

"It's nothing." Youji forced a grin. "I gotta go before…"

"KUDOU!!!!!!!!WHERE THE H**L ARE YOU?!" 

"Sanada calls…" Youji grimaced as he trailed off. 

"You'd better go man, if you don't wanna get your ass fried later." A jet-black haired officer piped up.

"Fuck you Kanoji." 

Youji threw back as he slammed the door behind him.

"GLADLY!" He heard the shout as he took off down the hallway.

Youji grinned as he heard the roaring laughter resound from the little room. 

                                                            **************

"In here. Take this and change." The police man gruffly thrust a pile of black and white striped clothing into Ken's hands as his free hand pointed to a small room. 

Ken shot the man an insolent glare before walking into the room. The officer was struck with surprise.  Well, anyone would be, if just ten minutes ago, the same person was screaming his head off about being innocent. 

_Maybe he's finally admitted he's not innocent._ The officer shrugged at the thought as he closed the door. It sounded doubtful even to himself. 

                                                                                                                                    ***************

Ken was far from admitting he was guilty. The verdict had clearly broken him, yet he refused to let the society see how much. It was indignance, and an unknown source of anger that did so, Ken decided. There was a time he was like any other normal civilian, believing the law always was right. But sadly it was not always so, and justice had unbelievably short arms when it came to him. The law, meant justice, and this law was so painfully corrupted. 

Ken wouldn't have hesitated to bet his life on the fact that the judge had accepted a bribe from Crawford. But it enraged him to know the judges were so corrupted they couldn't care what'd happen to the framed human in question. 

"HEY CONVICT!! DON'T TAKE A HELL OF YOUR OWN SWEET TIME!" The door rattled as someone rapped sharply on it. 

Ken shook his head free from his thoughts and hastily started to unfold the black and white striped clothing. He pulled each piece on, feeling an unknown sadness at the sight of this uniform. He was framed, but no one else knew save him and the people who framed him. Who could stop the public from looking at him like every other convict? The anger returned, and Ken opened the changing room door, twisting the knob open with a vengeance. 

"To hell with the public…" He muttered as he stepped out of the room, shooting the officer who had told him to hurry a particularly sharp glare. 

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT KIND OF STICK-ASS ATTITUDE, CONVICT!!" The officer with a fat stubbly face bellowed, returning Ken's glare with one of his own as he viciously grabbed Ken's hands, cuffing them with metal handcuffs.  

Once that was done, the officer suddenly whipped around and directed his attention to another officer who was running towards them. 

"YOU'RE F*****G SLOW KUDOU!!!" The stubbly face turned slightly purple with rage. The other officer looked as if he wanted to say something, but the purple-faced officer didn't give him time to do so.

He jabbed a thick finger at Ken. " Take this convict to cell 315." He used his other hand to throw a bunch of keys to the younger officer. 

"Him sir?" 

"Do you see ANYONE ELSE KUDOU??" 

"No sir, I'll bring him right away."                                                

*****************************

They walked pretty much in silence, Youji behind Ken, as procedure, so that convicts like Ken wouldn't take off. Youji mused slightly as he watched the quiet teenager, he was sure the guy couldn't be more than twenty. Murder at age nineteen? Youji shook his head slightly, his face dark. 

_//If I'm not wrong…//_

"What'd you do kid?" Kudou asked as they walked. 

The brown haired boy was silent, as if thinking, but he soon replied monotonously and without turning back, "Nothing." 

"Nothing?" Kudou's eyebrow raised, his eyes glinting with an odd light. 

//_If…//_

"Were you framed, kid?" 

Ken whipped his head around, looking sharply at Kudou. Sensing no pretense coming from the officer, Ken looked away. 

"Yes." He spat out.

Youji was silent as the affirmation settled in. //_Just like onee-san…_// He started to laugh bitterly. "What's happening to the law, man?" 

"Pardon?" Ken was surprised at Youji's reaction. 

"This one." Youji said, ignoring Ken's question. He stopped in front of a jail cell that looked no different from any other. Loud, shouting whooping noises started to sound from the jail cells even from a meter away. 

The noises overrode each other, making it hard to make out a single word any of them were shouting, except of course, the exceptionally loud curses directed at Youji.

"Hey HEY Yotan, being nice today, come to visit this poor lonely ol' me?" Someone walked out from the shadows of the jail cell they stood in front of, sniggering after he had said the sentence. His voice was exceptionally loud and Ken vaguely supposed it was his distance from them. 

"Shut your trap Schuldig, I don't do cell-visiting." Youji retorted equally loud, fitting keys into the key hole, trying to find the one that fit. 

"Aw don't be so cold Yotan, it's enough to share a cell with an uninteresting cell mate." By now, Ken was able to see that the other individual, Schuldig, was one who had fiery red hair and a confident playful look that hung on his features almost forever. 

"Lucky you then," Youji commented sarcastically as he finally jabbed the right key into the key hole. He swung open the cell gate, glaring at Schuldig, "I've brought you another." 

"Oh ho?" Schuldig shifted his gaze to Ken. 

Youji ignored the red-haired convict, and turned instead to gesture Ken in. 

 Ken nodded emotionlessly and walked into the cell. However, as he passed Youji, he was slightly surprise to hear the officer whisper, "That's real sorry, kid." 

Ken's head whipped around in surprise, as Youji, without glancing at him, locked the cell gate before walking away.

And Ken stood, watching as the officer's back slowly disappeared from his view. 

                                                                                                                        ********************

Note:Oh help. 


End file.
